


Deep Dive

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG AU [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anniversary, Catalina - Freeform, Diving, F/F, Honduras, Roatan, Vacation, dive trip, present, scuba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: This is the second story in my TNG AU. Beverly is the medical examiner and Deanna is a profiler for the Los Angeles police. They live and work together.  Their romantic vacation ends abruptly when they are called home on a new case.





	1. Avalon

Beverly stares out across the water. With a deep sigh, she takes a sip of her wine and tilts her face to the sun. She is content in her life, probably the first time she’s ever truly felt this way. It’s all because of one person. Deanna Troi. Speaking of Deanna, something catches her eye. She lifts her sunglasses and squints, trying to read the name of the incoming boat. She watches carefully as the boat docks and its passengers disembark. Smiling to herself, she watches a slender, dark haired woman make her way up the ramp toward the restaurant.

Deanna is grinning as she slips into the adjoining seat but Beverly has to ask anyway.  
“So? How was it?”  
“Oh my god, Beverly, it was amazing! Diving in the pool was fun but it’s nothing like this! It’s like exploring an alien planet! I mean, I’ve seen pictures of kelp forests before but actually being in the middle of one? Wow! It was like nothing I’ve ever seen before!”  
“Well, I’m glad you like it. Worth it coming to Catalina for your check out dives?”  
“Absolutely! I’m so much looking forward to us diving together. And other vacation things…”  
Beverly chuckles as she reaches to pull Deanna close for a kiss. “Me too. Deanna! You’re bleeding!”  
“What?” Deanna touches her ear lobe and comes away with blood on her finger. “Oh, that must have been when the Garibaldi bit me.”  
“You got bit by an overgrown goldfish?” Beverly is out right laughing as she dabs a wet napkin on Deanna’s ear.  
“Yeah, I guess I got too close to a nest. Jeff says the males can get really aggressive when they’re defending their eggs.”  
“Jeff?”

“The dive master on the boat. That’s him right there.” She points to a twenty something, well-muscled and well-tanned young man wearing only low riding surf shorts as he walks onto the deck where they are sitting. Another ‘surfer dude’ follows closely behind him. He approaches their table.  
“Deanna! Hey! This is my buddy Tony. He’s a local. Mind if we buy you a drink? Nonalcoholic and non-carbonated of course, we are diving again soon.”  
Deanna tries to be polite. “We’re just drinking water, well I am anyway. Oh and this is my friend Beverly. She’s a diver too.”  
“Really?” Jeff asks as he and Tony take chairs at the table. “We should all dive together sometime. Tony here knows some great beach dives on the island, locals only kinda places. Can even find some abalone out there.”

Before either woman can answer, Tony jumps in.  
“That would be epic, man! Hey, we could grab a couple of tanks and hit the beach. I know this great little cove. We could pitch a couple of tents, grill some fresh abalone, some beers, have a little fun. Epic I’m telling you. Epic!”  
“Aren’t we a little old for you boys?” Deanna asks, amused by the proposition. Beverly takes a sip of wine, anticipating the moment when the poor guy realizes the truth. Tony is completely oblivious.  
“Nah. I love older women. Can learn so much from them, if you know what I mean?” He looks to Jeff, who is starting to get very uncomfortable with the conversation, for support.  
“Well, as lovely as your offer sounds,” Deanna starts, “Beverly and I are actually here together.”  
“Yeah. Right. Together. Two of you and two of us.”  
Deanna laughs. “No. I mean ‘together’…”

Jeff finally tries to stop his friend. “They’re lesbians, dude. They don’t wanna.” He shakes his head apologetically at the women.  
Tony, still clueless tries to salvage his plans. “Wow? Really? That’s so cool. Not a deal breaker for me though.”  
Deanna leans forward, with a seductive voice she asks, “So you want to watch then?”  
Tony grins. “Yeah, I mean who wouldn’t. And then maybe we can join in.”

Jeff jumps up from the table and drags his friend out of the chair. As he pulls him away, they can hear him start to berate his companion. “What the fuck, Dude?”  
Deanna looks at Beverly who has a big smile on her face. “Well, that was fun.”


	2. A Beautiful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Deanna continue their Catalina vacation.

Jeff comes back a few minutes later.

“Hey Deanna, I just want to say I’m really sorry. That dude, he’s not really a friend. We just dive together sometimes. He really does know the best places on the island. Anyway, what he said, I had no idea he was going to do that. It was a really douche move. I totally wasn’t even going to hit on you, I mean you’re cute and if we got together that would have been great but, it really wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
Deanna smiles. “It’s OK. Honestly, it was kind of fun, seeing him try so hard. We appreciate the apology though.”  
Beverly nods her agreement and Jeff relaxes a bit.  
“So you wouldn’t might if we, like, met for dinner? Take you somewhere better than what they feed the tourists. Get you that fresh abalone one way or another,” he says. Deanna checks with Beverly who nods. “Sure. Why not? Just don’t bring Tony.”  
Jeff grins. “Definitely not.”

After another successful dive and a quick shower, Beverly and Deanna meet Jeff for dinner. He’s not wrong about the food and they share a bottle of wine while Jeff and Deanna talk. They don’t notice that Beverly seems a bit distant from the conversation.

“So,” Deanna starts, “you wanted to continue the conversation from earlier?”  
Jeff immediately blushes and stutters trying to come up with an answer. Deanna laughs.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. What was it you wanted to talk about?”  
“I, um, uh…I’m in college and I was, um, thinking about studying forensics and psychology,” he slowly gets started, “you said you were a profiler and I was, um, wondering if like maybe I could ask you some questions.”  
Deanna smiles. “Sure, what would you like to know?”  
They talk for over two hours, only stopping when Deanna notices Beverly starting to get antsy. She and Jeff say good night, they’ll see each other again in the morning for another dive, and she and Beverly walk back toward their hotel.  
“What’s up?” Deanna asks.  
“Nothing. Why?”  
“I don’t know, you’re being kind of quiet, Jeff is interested in medical forensics too.”  
Beverly shrugs. “I guess I have other things on my mind.”  
Deanna stops her. “Beverly! We’re here on this gorgeous island, on a beautiful night! What could possibly be on your mind that’s so serious?”  
“I was thinking about sliding my hand up your shirt, touching your perfect breasts, pressing my lips against that place on your neck that always makes you squirm, touching you deep inside and making you feel better than you have felt before in your life.”  
Deanna swallows hard. “Oh.”  
“Can we go now?”  
Deanna nods. “I think we should.”

Inside their room, Beverly starts to do all the things she promised. She has Deanna’s shirt and bra off, both sitting on the edge of the bed. Beverly breaks off her kiss and moves down Deanna’s neck. She gently kisses the still red scar under Deanna’s jaw and Deanna squirms at the touch.  
“Why do you do that? It feels strange.”  
“Mmm,” Beverly mumbles as she moves lower, “That’s because the nerves haven’t regenerated yet. I almost lost you, Deanna. Every time I see this mark, I remember that you are the most important thing in my life. I would be nothing without you.”  
“I love you too but it tickles.”  
“Does it?” Beverly asks as she moves back to the spot and nuzzles it. Deanna squeals and they end up with Beverly on her back and Deanna straddling her.

“My turn!” she exclaims as she begins to work her hands under Beverly’s shirt. Another couple of rolls and they are both naked, Beverly on top. Deanna arranges her leg so it is pressed tight into Beverly who responds by leaning down and tasting the soft skin on Deanna’s breast.

“God that feels good,” Deanna sighs as Beverly buries her fingers deep. Beverly slides herself along Deanna’s thigh while she moves her fingers at a leisurely pace, occasionally teasing Deanna’s clit to keep her on the edge. She feels herself getting close and begins to work her fingers in earnest. As they come together, Deanna pulls her down, holding her tightly with arms and legs. They cling to each other for what seems an eternity before either has the will to move.  
“I like what you were thinking,” Deanna squeaks into Beverly’s neck.  
“Yeah? Because I think about that all the time.”  
“That’s what I like about you,” Deanna says with a smile as they snuggle together under the quilt.

The door to the room closing wakes Deanna an hour later. She looks up to see Beverly coming in with a lidded cup of coffee in her hand.  
“What in the world are you doing?” She asks.  
“I got you coffee.”  
“At 11:00 at night?”  
“It’s decaf.”  
“Now I know you’re up to something. Spill.”  
Beverly just smiles as she brings the cup to the bed and holds it out. Deanna takes it suspiciously and then narrows her eyes when she feels its weight.  
“It’s empty.”  
“Not quite. Open it.”  
Deanna pries the top off and peers in to find folded papers. She opens the first and looks at it with curiosity.  
“Plane tickets? To Honduras? What?”


End file.
